Electric Boogaloo
Episode 1 of SBFW Ultimate Transcript (Episode starts in SBFW Quest) ' ' Jack: Guys, I’ve figured out how to get our normal versions back! No more middle-ages! ' ' Purps: About time. ' ' Crazy: about time sbfw quest is done. ' ' Jack: No, it’s only for this specific series. ' ' Crazy: fuck ' ' Matchy: And how did you make this device? ' ' Jack: I made it from an old Wendy’s burger. ' ' Matchy: You’re here to tell me, you made a reality-bending machine, from a burger? ' ' Jack: Yes. It’ll also bring back any users who died. ' ' Para: Everyone, take cover! It might mess up! ' ' Jack: 3, 2, 1, Go! (presses button) ' ' (A flash of light occurs) ' ' Jasbre: Ugh, what happened? ' ' Jack: Yes, it worked! ' ' Jasbre: Jack, is that you? The last thing I remember is dying. ' ' Golf: I’m sorry if I hurt any of you guys. ' ' Para: Huh. The machine actually worked- ' ' (Another flash of light appears) ' ' Para: Nevermind. ' ' (Alternate versions of the users from other SBFW shows explode out) ' ' Principal Bugs: Who are you people? Get back to class! ' ' Jasbre: Too bad the other Bugs isn’t here. ' ' GO! Jasbre: Hello chaps, it looks like I’m joined by my mysterious twin brother! He will now run the gardening show! ' ' Polar: Don’t worry Jasbre, at least I’m still in this show! ' ' Camp Polar: Where are my security men when I need them? ' ' Pluto: Ugh, all of these people are interrupting my nap! ' ' Clubhouse Pluto: This is the other Pluto, he sleeps more than me! I’m sure he’ll be fine in the clubhouse! ' ' Matchy: I guess Para was right. ' ' bert: im you jk jkjkjkjkjk ' ' Para: Yep, this is an electric boogaloo. ' ' Drama Para: Hey other me, can you help the other members on Team Steve with this challenge? ' ' Ponyo: These are the times I wish I wasn’t demoted. ' ' Gone Weird Calaz: Is Ponyo Okay? ' ' Purps: How did you even get here? ' ' Quickster Purps: Doesn’t matter, I’m a villain you should care about. ' ' Crazy: OK! THAT’S ENOUGH! ' ' (Everyone stares at Crazy) ' ' Crazy: everyone look, i’m the only one without another version. why? because when i teleport, i can also switch dimensions too. i know all versions of everyone here, because i am the same crazysponge in each of their respective shows. so, im the only calm one here. there has to be a reason for this, and i think it’s fate. all of you need to combine with your versions to make the ultimate version of your character. that may be hard for some of you, so that’s why the machine coughed out some other characters to help you. ' ' Hoopla: Hoopla is ready to hoop da loop! ' ' SquidClone: I can cheer anyone up, everyone loves my 21 episodes! ' ' Mr. Craps: Watch my show, I’ll pay you back. ' ' Mr. Character: If there’s characters, there’s me! ' ' Temmie: Tem flakes will make you better. Temmie agrees. ' ' Maja Avery: There’s going to be loads of adventures here! ' ' Lebron James: I can shoot the basket for you! ' ' CoinBob: kill me ' ' SpongeCock: You’ll be happy when high! ' ' Leader Plankton: We can rule the world together, until I betray you. ' ' Han Star: I fly a spaceship. ' ' (Dwarf Planet) Pluto:I was kicced out of myorbit, now Im here ' ' Crazy: there’s also that guy, that guy, that guy, that guy, all of those guys, and Travis the Ghost Fish. ' ' Travis The Ghost Fish: My series hasn’t been edited for a while. ' ' Crazy: Now let’s see who can go, Ultimate. ' ' (end) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:CrazySponge Category:Episodes written by CrazySponge Category:Box Productions